The invention relates to an alignment method between first and second substrates having facing surfaces comprising alignment detection means, a method comprising, in an alignment phase, displacement of the substrates with respect to one another in a plane parallel to the substrates, measuring of an electrical quantity associated with the alignment detection means and determination of the alignment according to the variations of said quantity.